As user devices, such as laptops, smartphones, and tablets, have become ubiquitous, the delivery of online content has also increased. Web browsers of user devices render the online content and integrated multi-object content. A web browser may parse a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) and construct a Document Object Model (DOM) tree. A DOM tree is a data representation of the HTML source code. The browser may also parse the cascading style sheet (CSS) code and construct a CSS Object Model (CSSOM) tree. The browser may use the DOM tree and CSSOM tree to construct a render tree, which contains the nodes required to render the requested webpage. The browser can then use the render tree to draw the webpage on the screen of the user device.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar but not necessarily the same or identical components; different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.